Rolm and Garion 01
by XPERT
Summary: Formerly called the Gems of Power. In this fic Rolm and Garion enter the lives of Sonic and Tails... But will they help them or make things twice as difficult? Now complete.
1. Enter Rolm

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned in this story except for Garion and Rolm. If I catch anyone using these characters without my permission, there will be trouble.  
  
On with the show!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Tails woke up late that morning. He looked around for Sonic, but found out that he must have left earlier that morning. Tails sighed and walked into the kitchen, where he started making himself a cup of coffee. Coffee soothed his nerves, and he had needed it more often than ever now with all the adventures he and Sonic had been having recently. He finished his cup and walked outside. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day. "Maybe I'll go for a walk in the forest today," Tails said to himself.  
  
The forest was a relaxing place to be. Birds chirped all over the place and sunlight lit up the parts of the forest floor where it cut through the trees' branches. Tails sighed. "I haven't gone out and relaxed like this for the longest time. It feels so good after so long," he said as he chose a warm patch of sunlight to lie down in.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" a voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"Who's there?" Tails asked as he got up in alarm.  
  
"Relax," the voice said. Out into the sunlight came a fox with red fur. He looked as old as or a little older than Tails. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
Tails breathed a sigh of relief. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Rolm. And you are...?"  
  
"Tails."  
  
"No way! THE Tails? The one who travels with Sonic all over? Wow, it's a real pleasure to meet you," Rolm said as he shook hands with Tails.  
  
"What brings you out here?" Tails asked Rolm.  
  
"Well, I'm on a quest to collect the Chaos Emeralds," Rolm replied.  
  
"No way! That's almost an impossible quest!" Tails shouted as he looked at Rolm.  
  
"Not really. I learned something about the emeralds that has allowed me to collect four of them so far," Rolm said as he showed Tails the gems. "I have the gray one, the purple one, the light blue one, and the dark blue one." Tails was awestruck.  
  
"HOW!?" Tails shouted with eagerness. He wanted to know Rolm's secret, since Tails had a Chaos Emerald of his own at home.  
  
"Well, promise not to spread this around, and I'll tell you."  
  
"Alright," Tails agreed.  
  
"OK, I will show you," Rolm said as he took out his purple emerald. He held it up in the light and it began to glow and emit a purple light. The light grew brighter and brighter as it suddenly lit up Rolm's entire hand. Rolm then lowered his hand and pointed at a tree nearby. Blasts of wind suddenly shot out of the purple Chaos Emerald and blew the tree right over.  
  
"WHOA!" Tails yelled as he watched the tree fall.  
  
"Awesome, hey?" Rolm said as he smiled.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Tails asked him.  
  
"All you got to do is focus as much power as you can into the Chaos Emerald. Think about nothing but the Emerald. Feel its power flow through you, and then, release it," Rolm explained.  
  
"Could I try that with my emerald?" Tails asked Rolm.  
  
"No," Rolm said.  
  
"Why not?" Tails questioned.  
  
"Every emerald has their own powers. That's why they are different colors. The purple one that I used has the power of wind. The green one has energy, the yellow one has lightning, the blue one has ice, the light blue one has water, the red one has fire, and the gray one has machinery. Eggman has been wanting that one for awhile now," Rolm admitted.  
  
"So, if I use my yellow emerald I will be able to control lightning?" Tails asked.  
  
"Not right away. It takes practice," Rolm explained.  
  
"I'm going to go get it," Tails said. "Follow me."  
  
After about a half hour Tails and Rolm were outside of Tails' and Sonic's house. Tails was trying his hardest to control the power of his emerald, but so far all he did was make a few sparks fly out of the emerald and hit himself.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it with practice," Rolm encouraged.  
  
"Do you mind if I come with you?" Tails asked all of a sudden.  
  
"What? You come with me? I'm not sure..." Rolm said.  
  
"Come on! I need you to teach me how to use this stuff," Tails pleaded.  
  
"Oh, fine. But leave a note so Sonic doesn't freak when he doesn't find you here," Rolm advised.  
  
Tails began writing the note. It read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Sonic,  
  
I made a cool friend named Rolm, and he says he can teach me something really neat, but I need to go with him. He made me promise not to tell you what it is, but I will show you when I get back. I will be back in about a week or so. Don't worry about me.  
  
Your buddy, Tails  
  
HINT: Chaos Emeralds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tails kept the note out of Rolm's view, folded it, and put it on the kitchen table.  
  
"You ready to go?" Rolm asked.  
  
"You bet! Let's hit the road!" Tails replied anxiously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
End of Chapter 1! Review if you like, Chapter 2 will be up later. 


	2. Enter Garion

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned in this story except for Garion and Rolm. If I catch anyone using these characters without my permission, there will be trouble.  
  
On with the show!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I asked as I caught up to the green hedgehog.  
  
"Go away, Sonic. I have something very important on my mind," the hedgehog replied.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
He sighed and stopped running. He probably realized that I wasn't going to leave him alone unless he answered my questions. He turned around and faced me with his red eyes. Once he saw me staring into his eyes, he quickly took a pair of black sunglasses out of his pocket. "My name is Garion. Now may I go?"  
  
"Garion, huh? Well how come I never heard of you? You're almost as fast as me!"  
  
"I tend to work alone on matters, and if I am around somebody I usually am around my little buddy, Rolm."  
  
"And where might he be?" I asked as I looked around.  
  
"That's the problem, Sonic. He ran off yesterday."  
  
"What does he look like?" I questioned.  
  
"He is a red fox, younger than me... Oh Sonic, can you help me find him?"  
  
"Sure thing, but could you tell me why he ran away?" I asked.  
  
"Well, that's actually kind of a secret, but, I can tell you he is after the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds? Are you serious?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. The guy seems to have a sense of where they are. I taught him everything that I learned from books that I read about the Chaos Emeralds. I sort of adopted him, like you and Tails. Well, anyway, I didn't tell him where the emeralds were located, because I was afraid he might run off like he did now and try and find them all. But after awhile, it seemed like he knew where they were anyway. I walked in on him sometimes and he was mumbling directions and writing things down on a notebook of his that he always carries around. He also said that as soon as he had them all, he would have his wish granted, or something like that," Garion explained.  
  
"If he can sense the power of the emeralds, then he may come to my house. Tails has a Chaos Emerald there. Let's head there first," I suggested.  
  
"Alright," Garion said as we ran to my house.  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled as we walked inside.  
  
Sonic's house wasn't all that bad. It was neat and organized. The radio was turned on and was playing some sort of country music. The table next to the radio was almost completely cleared... except for an empty cup and a folded piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked as I pointed at the paper.  
  
He took it into his hands and looked at it for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Garion," he said. "He beat us here."  
  
"What?" I asked at I looked at the note. "Dang it!" I yelled after reading it. "And he took Tails with him!"  
  
"Well, that blows one of our plans. I wonder how many emeralds they need yet..."  
  
Just then the song on the radio ended and a news broadcaster spoke. "We have an important announcement. A lone thief has stolen three of the world's chaos emeralds. This thief used some sort of magical powers to stun and disarm authorities as he made his getaway. The thief is a young fox with red fur... Please report to the police if you have seen this person in the area."  
  
"No way! He has already stolen three of them!?" Sonic said with disbelief at the radio.  
  
"Plus the one that he had when he left and the one that Tails has makes five. Sheesh, they only need two more!" I said in alarm.  
  
"Garion, where are the last two emeralds?" Sonic asked me.  
  
In response to this I reached into my pocket and pulled out my emerald, a shiny red one, and showed it to Sonic.  
  
"Great!" Sonic said. "We can use that as bait to bring Tails and Rolm back here!"  
  
"I'm afraid that won't work, Sonic. Rolm knows I have this one, and he will probably wait for me to find him. He will try and collect the others in the meantime," I replied.  
  
"Well, lets just get to where the last one is before them!" Sonic said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Sonic, do you even know where the last emerald is?" I asked him.  
  
"No, but you do," Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic," I replied with dread. "The last one is in the hands of Eggman."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
End of Chapter 2. I will get three up as soon as I can. In the meantime, feel free to review! 


	3. Garion vs Rolm

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned in this story except for Garion and Rolm. If I catch anyone using these characters without my permission, there will be trouble.  
  
On with it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
"What!?" I yelled as Garion told me where the last emerald was. "Do you really think that he would be determined enough to go THERE?"  
  
"Sonic, I told you before, he can only sense the direction that the emerald is in. He has no clue that the last emerald is in Eggman's base. He is heading into danger without even knowing it."  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the road!" I shouted as I ran out the door. Garion was right behind me. I once again noted how fast he was. He kept up with me, and then, he started to... PASS ME!? I was moving at top speed and he was going in circles around me. I stopped. "How are you doing that?!" I asked him.  
  
He took out his Chaos Emerald. "It's a simple trick that I learned... All you have to do is focus into the emerald. You can do other things with it as well."  
  
"Such as?" I asked.  
  
He hesitated, as if not sure whether or not to tell me yet. "It's easier to show you," Garion said as he turned towards me. "Sonic, you need to know how to use and protect yourself from this stuff if you want to help me. Show me what you're made of!" With these words said, Garion took off his sunglasses and his eyes glowed an even brighter shade of red.  
  
Suddenly, Garion glowed with a red light and a sphere of flames circled around his body.  
  
"Whoa!" I yelled as a fireball flew by me.  
  
I rolled into a ball and used my Spin Dash to smash through Garion's barrier and knock him over. "Not bad, Sonic!" he said. "Let's up the ante!"  
  
A ring of fire shot out of Garion's shield and spread out along the ground. I jumped over it and performed a homing attack on Garion. "Enough!" Garion said as he turned off his shield and put his sunglasses back on. "You did well. Better than I thought you would. If only we had another emerald, I think you would be great at using this power."  
  
"Yeah," I said. "But now is no time to mope! Let's hurry and catch up to Rolm and Tails!" I shouted as I sped off towards Eggman's base.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
I focused my power and felt the emerald and myself become one. I released my energy and watched with satisfaction as a thunderbolt shot out of the emerald and struck the nearest tree over.  
  
"Now you're getting the hang of it!" Rolm congratulated.  
  
I felt rather drained, but I felt good for having successfully used a spell.  
  
"How much farther do we have to go?" I asked. I guess I was more tired than I thought.  
  
"Only about a half mile to go," Rolm assured me.  
  
We went over a hill and Eggman's base lay down below us. "It's in there?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It must be," Rolm said with a frown.  
  
"How are we going to get it?" I asked.  
  
"The same way I got the others! I'm busting through there!" Rolm said as he rushed towards the base.  
  
"Rolm! Wait! You don't know what you're doing!" I shouted after him. Suddenly a green hedgehog was at my side, and close behind him was Sonic.  
  
"Sonic! Who is this?" I asked looking at the green hedgehog.  
  
"His name is Garion. Listen, Tails, this is very important. Where is Rolm?" Sonic asked.  
  
"He ran into the base! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me!" I said in frustration.  
  
Suddenly we started hearing explosions from within the base.  
  
"Sounds like my friend is causing a ruckus with his powers," Garion said. "I should've never taught him..."  
  
"Come on!" Sonic shouted. "Let's get him before he gets himself in trouble."  
  
We ran and entered the base. It wasn't hard to follow Rolm's path. Broken robots and equipment littered the floor as we continued on farther into the base. We entered the main chamber to see Eggman handing over the green Chaos Emerald to Rolm.  
  
"Rolm! You beat him!? You are tougher than I thought!" Garion shouted as he ran forwards.  
  
"Ah, Garion, great timing. Now all the Chaos Emeralds are here, and my wish will be granted!" Rolm said as he looked at us.  
  
"What is your wish that you desire so much?" Garion asked.  
  
"What is my wish? Why, it's to have the ultimate power! I will rule the people of this world as a god, and nobody, not even you, will stop me! I didn't have enough power before to save and protect those whom I loved... I will never experience that again!"  
  
"Rolm, I can understand your anger, but ruling the people of the world is a bit much. I mean, what good would it..."  
  
"GARION, SHUT UP!" Rolm suddenly shouted.  
  
"...What did you say to me?" Garion asked as he walked farther forward, taking off his sunglasses.  
  
"I told you to shut up! I have had to listen to you for over half of my life..."  
  
"I'm your guardian for crying out loud!" Garion yelled. "I have a reason to try and raise you and teach you what is right from wrong. And this..." he gestures towards the broken machinery around him, "...is wrong. Even if Eggman had it coming, you shouldn't have stolen those other emeralds."  
  
"HEY!" Eggman shouted from a corner. "That's it, now you are in for it..." he pushed a button on his remote control and a giant robot fell from the ceiling and landed between Rolm and us.  
  
"This is perfect!" I heard Rolm shout. Suddenly, a green light glowed from the back of the giant robot. "YOUR ENERGY IS MINE!"  
  
Suddenly the robot fell to the ground and deactivated. Rolm stood there, smiling.  
  
"This isn't fair..." Eggman pouted from the corner.  
  
"Rolm, stop now. There is no reason to go on with this," Garion tried once more.  
  
"No, Garion! I NEED this power!"  
  
"You've given me no choice then."  
  
Garion took off his sunglasses, revealing his red eyes. A red glow suddenly erupted from Garion and fired itself towards Rolm. Rolm jumped to the side and dodged the fireball. He countered with a blast of wind that nearly nailed Garion. Garion had jumped to the side at the last second and fired a beam of fire back at Rolm. Rolm rolled under it and used his Light Blue Emerald to extinguish Garion's flare beam. Garion spin dashed towards Rolm, but Rolm jumped over him and enclosed Garion in a giant ice cube.  
  
"Ha! Not so tough after all!" Rolm taunted.  
  
Suddenly, the ice cube began to melt. Out of it came Garion, and he seemed to have fire burning inside of his red eyes. Sonic and I just watched this whole ordeal feeling that we should leave it to them until one of them finishes it.  
  
Garion fired a beam of fire at Rolm once again, but this time Rolm was too stunned to dodge it. He was nailed backwards against the wall, where he fell over, cursing.  
  
"You're such a cocky brat sometimes," Garion said.  
  
"It isn't over yet," Rolm replied.  
  
Suddenly, Rolm held up both the green emerald and the gray emerald. Both emeralds began shining brightly, and suddenly something behind Garion stirred. Garion turned around to see that the giant robot had once more become activated! Garion jumped to the side in the nick of time as the robot swatted the spot where he just was.  
  
"Yes! Crush them all!" Eggman shouted from the corner.  
  
"Eggman, I'M the one that is controlling it now," Rolm stated.  
  
"I don't believe you! Prove it!" Eggman yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the robot turned and faced Eggman.  
  
"Oh NOOOO!!!" Eggman screamed as the robot picked him up and sent him through the ceiling.  
  
"Well, that rids me of one nuisance," Rolm said as he turned back towards Garion.  
  
The robot swung his huge fist sideways at Garion, who ducked it just in time.  
  
"Man! How am I supposed to beat this thing?" Garion asked himself as he ran from another punch. "Alright! Full power!" Garion shouted as he fired a HUGE ray of flame at the robot. He held it on the robot for about a minute, and then he stopped. His attack hadn't made a scratch on the giant.  
  
"Fireproof!?" Garion yelled. He hadn't even seen the blow that was coming. WHAM! The robot's fist smashed him flying past Sonic and me. He hit the wall, hard. I looked at him. His eyes were no longer red; they were now a shade of black, the color of ashes after a fire burnt out. "How could you do this to me, Rolm?" he asked as he passed out.  
  
"Garion!" Sonic yelled as he ran to his unconscious friend.  
  
"I'll take care of the robot, Sonic!" I shouted.  
  
"How?" Sonic asked me.  
  
"I'll show you," I said. I turned to the robot. "You know, mechanical things really hate power surges..."  
  
With that said I raised my yellow emerald into the light and focused my power into it. I released a bolt of lightning out of the emerald and it struck the giant robot right on the forehead.  
  
"No! Tails, how could you...?" Rolm asked with a little sorrow as the robot fell. "I thought you were my friend..." The robot hit the ground, and created a small earthquake.  
  
"I am your friend!" I yelled. "But right now you aren't doing what is right! The people of the world should be free to pick their own rulers, not to be ruled in a dictatorship!"  
  
"No! I'm doing this for the best of the world!" Rolm shouted. "I won't let you stop me!" With that, Rolm raised his hands up to the air and all the Chaos Emeralds in the room began to glow. Then the lights suddenly disappeared, only to reappear surrounding Rolm. The lights mixed and became a rainbow of colors as Rolm spoke, "Yes! This is the power! Now nobody can stop me!"  
  
Suddenly, Rolm got a shocked expression on his face and the lights surrounding him disappeared. He then fell to the floor, unconscious. Behind him stood Sonic, giving me the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Sonic! How'd you do that?!" I asked.  
  
"I heard once somewhere that magic is nothing without the mind. I figured the best way to get out of that situation would be to knock Rolm unconscious, which I did," Sonic said with a smile.  
  
"Good thinking!" I congratulated him.  
  
"Well, enough talking," Sonic said. "Let's get Rolm and Garion out of here before Egghead shows up again."  
  
I quickly took all of Rolm's Chaos Emeralds and put them into my own pockets. In case he woke up, I didn't want him to blast half my face apart. I picked him up and headed towards the entrance. Sonic was right behind me with Garion.  
  
"Let's head home. We can have them rest there," Sonic said as soon as we were outside.  
  
"Alright."  
  
And so I raced home, trying to predict how much of the house will be left standing when our visitors leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
End of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Chapter 4 will be up today or tomorrow.  
  
In the meantime, feel free to review!  
  
OR you could check out my other two stories, The Mysterious Satil and A True Ending.  
  
Do what you like. I am only suggesting. :-) 


	4. I'm FREE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places mentioned in this story except for Garion and Rolm. If I catch anyone using these characters without my permission, there will be trouble.  
  
Here we go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
It was the dream again. The same dream that I have had every night for the last couple of months. I am running through the streets of a city, my family behind me. Suddenly I hear gunfire, and I turn around to see my family fall, one by one. My mother, my father, and even my brother all fall, dead. Something in my brain pops. I go berserk, and all I want to do is crush all the robots in the city. Little did I realize it, but the Chaos Emerald absorbed my anger. My gray Chaos Emerald. A bright light flashed, and all the robots fell, deactivated and broken. I was panting, the amount of effort it had taken me to do what I just did made my sight blurry, and all I could see before I fell unconscious was a surprisingly fast green hedgehog heading towards me...  
  
Suddenly I woke up. I didn't remember where I was or what had happened at first, but I suddenly recognized the place I was in as Tails' house. But why was I here? I struggled to think as I got up off of the bed I was in. I looked around. My Chaos Emeralds were no where in sight.  
  
All in one second, I was back to normal; the power of the gray Chaos Emerald was no longer controlling me. I felt so happy, like I was locked up inside my own mind but was finally let free. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Tails and Sonic cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Had a whole day really passed? It doesn't matter, because now I'm FREE!  
  
"Tails! Sonic!" I greeted them.  
  
They turned around almost instantly to see whether or not I was going to attack them.  
  
"Guys," I said. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"You have got a lot of talking to do," Garion spoke up from the doorway of the other bedroom.  
  
"Garion! It wasn't my fault, honest! I didn't try and fight you back there, it was the gray Chaos Emerald!"  
  
"What? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, as soon as I used it on purpose that first time when we were training a week ago, I have been feeling really weird," I said.  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yeah, weird. I started to feel like I knew where the emeralds were and other things that I normally shouldn't have. I started to feel like I had some sort of duty to complete. I began writing down exactly what I felt and what time it happened, but I never could seem to give you the notebook that I wrote it all in." I handed him the notebook. "See? I couldn't do that before. I... Just couldn't. Like I was being restrained or something."  
  
He thumbed through the notebook, glancing at each page. "Very strange," he said.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with the gray emerald?" Tails asked me.  
  
"Well, I am not sure, but something is definitely different about it. Whenever I use it I feel... funny."  
  
"I'm not sure what to believe right now, Rolm. That story of yours sounds pretty farfetched, but I always believed everything you said before this all happened," Garion stated.  
  
"I know a way that we could find out for sure," Sonic said. "Knuckles! He knows a lot about Chaos Emeralds, maybe he could take a look at it and see if there is anything peculiar about it."  
  
"Great idea, Sonic! I'll go get my plane warmed up," Tails said as he raced out the door.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do with the Chaos Emeralds that we have?" I asked.  
  
"We'll return the ones you stole in time," Garion replied. "But for right now I think it's best that they stay with us, at least until we can find out what the heck is going on. Oh wait, that reminds me, I have to show you how to use the Chaos Emeralds, don't I?" Garion asked Sonic.  
  
"No, don't! I don't think anyone should use the emeralds until we talk with Knuckles. You guys don't have any IDEA what I went through when that thing took over my mind," I said.  
  
"No, maybe not," Garion responded. "But I DO know what it feels like to get sucker-punched by a giant robot," he said as he held his chest.  
  
"Sorry for everything, guys," I stated sincerely.  
  
"Alright, the plane is ready!" Tails exclaimed as he came back in through the door. "Why does everyone look so depressed?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Sonic said. "Now let's go talk to Knuckles."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Hope you like this so far! I'll write up Chapter 5 tomorrow! 


	5. Catastrophe!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story besides Garion and Rolm.  
  
On with it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
I looked at the plane that was heading towards me and recognized Sonic and Tails instantly. But whom were the other two that were riding with them? I sensed a large amount of energy coming from both of them.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll find out in a minute," I said to myself as I walked towards the now landed plane.  
  
"Hey Knuckles! How have you been?" Sonic asked as he got out of the plane.  
  
"Good enough. And who is that you have with you?"  
  
"This is Garion and Rolm. They have a problem with one of their Chaos Emeralds," Sonic replied.  
  
"Oh? And what is this problem?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's about this gray emerald," Rolm told me as he showed the emerald. "When I used it to do a spell a week ago, it started controlling my mind..."  
  
"WHAT!?" I shouted in disbelief as I looked at the emerald. "Chaos Emeralds do NOT control people's minds! And how do you know about spells?"  
  
"We protect the gray and red Chaos Emeralds," Garion answered.  
  
"Guardians, huh? Aren't you a little young?" I asked Rolm.  
  
"I'm not too young! Tell them Garion! I beat you in a match!" Rolm protested.  
  
"That's because you had four more emeralds than I did," Garion said with a growl.  
  
"Enough, enough," I said. "There may be one possibility why your emerald is acting strangely, but it is a slim possibility. More than likely you just can't fully control the power of a chaos emerald yet."  
  
"And what would that possibility be?" Rolm asked, ignoring the second half of my statement.  
  
"That a spirit is lurking inside of the Chaos Emerald... There is only one way to find out. Let's go to the shrine of the Master Emerald," I said as I took off in the direction of the shrine.  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
I stared at the emerald in my hand. Could an evil spirit really be lurking inside of my emerald?  
  
"Hey, Rolm! Hurry up!" Garion shouted from ahead of me.  
  
I looked away from the emerald and ran after Garion, hoping to find some answers to this mystery.  
  
In no time we arrived at the shrine of the Master Emerald. We found Knuckles inside the shrine, gazing at the Master Emerald.  
  
"Give me the gray emerald," he said as he held out his hand. I dropped the gem into his outstretched palm and he took it. "If there is a spirit within this emerald, it will be forced to show itself when I touch it with the Master Emerald." He reached forward with my gray emerald and tapped the Master Emerald with it. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Knuckles was smashed backwards into Sonic and the two both went tumbling down the steps of the shrine.  
  
"Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails yelled as he ran down the steps after them to see if they were all right.  
  
Suddenly a man, no, a specter, materialized inside of the Master Emerald. Suddenly the figure spoke.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHA! After a thousand years I have finally been released! I tried to use you and the seven Chaos Emeralds to get enough power to be released, but the power of this Master Emerald suits me just fine!"  
  
"No way! It can't be..." I said.  
  
"It's ZEON!" Garion shouted from my side.  
  
"After a thousand years, my name still is known..." Zeon said with another laugh. "I will rule this world just as I had in the past! With this Master Emerald, nobody can stop me! So long, fools!" Zeon said as both he and the Master Emerald disappeared.  
  
"NO!" Garion shouted as he ran forwards to the spot where the Master Emerald was. "This can't be... Zeon has returned!? What have we done?"  
  
Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails rushed up the steps at that moment.  
  
"Garion, Rolm!" Knuckles said as he ran towards us. "I'm glad to see that you're..." Suddenly he noticed that the Master Emerald was missing. "What happened!? Where did the Master Emerald go!?" he shouted in anger.  
  
"Knuckles, calm down. Garion, what DID happen here?" Sonic asked as he rubbed a large lump on his head.  
  
"It was Zeon who was enclosed in that emerald. And now he has been resurrected," Garion said, defeated.  
  
Knuckles looked absolutely shocked by this information, but Sonic and Tails had puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"Who is Zeon?" Tails asked.  
  
"Zeon was a powerful magician who ruled this world a thousand years ago. History books say he was extremely powerful. They say that he was the one who created the Chaos Emeralds. He reigned the world with terror and destruction. It was complete chaos," Knuckles replied. "One day he just disappeared. Some say he destroyed himself with his own power. But it looks like he had just been imprisoned in his own creation. This is horrible... Who knows what he will do with the Master Emerald!"  
  
"Guys! What is that!?" I yelled as I looked out the window. A huge shadow was surrounding the whole island, and a large ball of energy was hanging in the air above us.  
  
"We need to get out of here! NOW! Everyone to the plane!" Garion yelled as he grabbed me under his arm and ran towards the plane.  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
I took another step forward but fell down again. My foot hurt like hell, it might've been broken for all I knew. That fall down the stairs must've been worse than I thought. I started crawling forward, the plane just a few feet away.  
  
"Knuckles!" I heard Tails shout from ahead of me.  
  
"Go on, get out of here!" I yelled back. "You haven't got much time left!"  
  
"No!" Tails yelled. I heard him flying towards me.  
  
"Damn it, Tails! How do you turn this thing on?!" I heard Sonic shout.  
  
"I'm getting you out of here!" I heard Tails say as he lifted me into the air.  
  
"Faster!" I urged him.  
  
I watched as we got closer and closer to the plane. The shadow around the island was getting darker.  
  
"HURRY!" Garion yelled from the plane.  
  
Tails dumped me in the back seat and quickly pushed a couple buttons. We zoomed away at top speed as the energy ball crashed into the island behind us, creating a huge explosion. Angel Island was no more. The shock wave suddenly reached us and we were thrown about in the air like a feather in the wind.  
  
"Hang on to something!" I yelled as we went upside down.  
  
"TIDAL WAVE!" Sonic warned.  
  
Something crashed into us with the force of a train and I lost consciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
This is getting fun! Next Chapter will be up soon! 


	6. A New Ally Or a New Foe?

Disclaimer: I only own Zeon, Rolm, and Garion. Other companies own the others.  
  
On with it!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
The tidal wave smashed into us and knocked the wings right off of the plane. We were underwater now, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I suddenly thought of something and reached into my bag containing the Chaos Emeralds. I pulled out the purple one and focused all the power that I could into it. Slowly we stopped sinking and began floating upward. Large winds were pushing us back up to the surface. Soon we were back up above the water. Everyone was coughing and spitting water out of their mouths. I held my concentration with the Chaos Emerald. I slowly directed the winds to push us north. I began feeling weak and faint, but I knew I had to shrug off these feelings if we ever wanted to get back to land.  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
I saw what Tails was doing and I almost gave him a pat on the back. Just before I did I realized that that would break his concentration and we would head back down. I didn't want that.  
  
"I'll help, Tails!" I said as I focused my power into the Chaos Emerald as well. We started moving faster. I saw a island just ahead.  
  
"Just a little farther..."  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
I finished coughing and looked over at Garion. Steam was rising up off of his body where water had once been. His eyes were black, like they were when he ran out of energy at Eggman's base.  
  
"I hate water..." he said as he passed out.  
  
I looked behind me. Knuckles wasn't awake either, but at least he was breathing. Since there was no way that I could help Tails and Rolm, I leaned back in my soggy seat and tried to relax. It was such a hectic evening...  
  
BAM!  
  
I must've fallen asleep, because the jolt I had just felt meant that we had landed. I looked around and saw that Tails and Rolm both had collapsed from exhaustion. Casting spells must take a lot of energy. I got out of the wrecked plane and looked around. If we ever wanted to leave this place, we would have to find some sort of town that we could rent a plane from. I took out my soggy map from my pocket and looked at it. This island wasn't even marked on the map. Where the heck were we? I took a few more steps forward and looked around. A big hill was in front of me. I decided to climb it so I could see a little farther. When I reached the top, I saw something below me that I knew all too well. But how could this be? We weren't even on the continent, so HOW could Eggman's base be below me?  
  
"He must've created a bunch of bases all over the place," I said to myself. "Well, I might as well go in if we want to get out of here."  
  
I walked in and was immediately surrounded by a bunch of robots. I smashed through them all with no problems and continued down the hallway.  
  
This base seemed different from Eggman's other base. For the most part, it felt empty, unused. Ere and there a light was broken, and computers were turned off. The only thing that seemed to be alive in the base were the robots that I just crushed.  
  
I proceeded into the inner chamber. There were tables loaded with books all over the place. I suddenly spotted something in the far corner. I walked closer to see it was a deactivated Metal Sonic! On his head was painted the words 'Metal Two'.  
  
I picked him up and brought him over to a table where I looked at him some more. I wondered why Eggman left him here... Unless he was a failure. I hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do. I decided to take the risk and switched him on. Instantly his red eyes flashed on and he looked around at where he was.  
  
"Thanks for reactivating me," he said.  
  
"What?! You can talk!?" I was surprised.  
  
"Of course! I can do almost anything! Want to race?" He seemed awfully eager for a robot. He was acting like a kid who had too much energy.  
  
"No thanks," I said. "Why were you deactivated?"  
  
His red eyes seemed to dull for a second. "Eggman thought that I was a failure. He said I was too 'good' and then he left me here."  
  
"Do you know how I can get off of this island?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure! You could take one of the planes from here!" he replied. "Follow me!"  
  
I wasn't sure whether or not to completely trust this robot yet. He was awfully friendly. But what if it was all a trap?  
  
"Hurry up!" He said when he noticed that I wasn't moving.  
  
"All right, all right," I said as I caught up with him.  
  
"We will have to talk to EP-700 before we can take one of the planes, though. He is the guardian of transportation in this base," Metal told me. I just nodded.  
  
Soon we reached a room filled with planes, cars, and other vehicles.  
  
"Wait here," Metal said. "I'll go talk to him."  
  
Metal walked up to a huge robot that I didn't notice when I came in. I recognized it as a copy of the giant robot that Garion battled in the other base. And Tails wasn't here to help out with his lightning. Crap.  
  
I watched as Metal walked up to the giant and started talking. I couldn't hear what Metal said, but EP-700's voice was loud and clear. I wouldn't have been surprised if it woke up the others in the plane outside.  
  
"WHAT?! USE THE PLANE? WHAT FOR!?" It boomed.  
  
Metal said something and pointed at me.  
  
'I'm dead.' I thought.  
  
"THAT'S SONIC YOU FOOL! OUR ARCHENEMY!"  
  
~~~~~METAL  
  
"No, he reactivated me! I owe him one!" I tried to explain.  
  
"YOU MUST BE MALFUNCTIONING. I MUST TERMINATE YOUR PROGRAM," EP-700 boomed.  
  
"Just try it!" I said as I fired up my boosters so I was eye level with the giant. He swatted at me with his hand. I hovered above it and sprayed oil into his eye sensors. He stomped around blindly while I circled around behind him. He thrashed about all over as I fired my rocket launcher. The blow hit him in the back of the head. Parts of his head flew off. I circled around to his front and fired my turbo laser at him. The blow caught him in the stomach. Sparks flew all around as the jumbo robot fell to the ground, broken.  
  
"Wow, you're tough!" Sonic yelled as he ran over to me.  
  
"Well, I DO have more fighting capabilities than Metal Sonic 1 has," I admitted.  
  
"You're almost like a human. Personality-wise I mean," Sonic said.  
  
"I know. Eggman tried to make me that way, but he wanted me to be evil. I... just couldn't do that," I said.  
  
"You know, there isn't any reason why you should stay here all by yourself," Sonic said. "Why don't you join me and my friends? We need all the help we could get right now."  
  
"Do you really mean it?" I asked.  
  
"Sure!" he replied.  
  
"Cool! I'll help you out as much as I can," I said. I felt something inside me that I had not felt in my entire life. What was this feeling? Happiness? I guess it was, because I had finally made my first friend.  
  
~~~~~GARION  
  
I looked around and was surprised to see that I was on dry land. Thank god for that. I couldn't stand water. One of my only weaknesses...  
  
I looked up and was surprised to see Sonic flying a gray plane down out of the sky.  
  
'Where the heck did he get that?' I wondered.  
  
He landed alongside of the busted plane that I was sitting in and gave me the thumbs up sign. I noticed that someone was sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey Sonic! Who is that next to you?" I asked as I got out of the busted plane.  
  
"This is Metal Sonic 2. He is going to help us out. Metal, this is Garion," Sonic said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Metal said as he shook my hand.  
  
"Where did you find him?" I asked Sonic.  
  
"I'll explain everything as soon as everyone else is awake. I don't want to say the same thing over and over," Sonic said. I nodded. "Now help me get everyone into this plane so we can get out of here," Sonic said as he got out.  
  
Sonic, Metal Sonic 2, and myself helped load everyone into the new plane.  
  
"Hang on!" Sonic said as the craft took flight.  
  
And we took off, heading back towards Sonic's house, so we could come up with a decent plan...  
  
But still, it looked as though everything was going to be futile. Zeon was the strongest being to ever live. How could we hope to defeat him? I sighed. No matter what happens, I will never give up. I would protect Rolm until the end of my life. That I swore to myself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Next Chapter may take a while to write, since I don't write on weekends too much. Oh well. It will be up sometime soon though, that is my promise! 


	7. The Search for Zeon's Weakness

Disclaimer: Metal Sonic 2, Garion, Rolm, and Zeon are all mine. The others I don't own.  
  
Once again...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
I woke up to find myself in a bed. Where was I? Sonic's house? How did I get here? I looked down at my leg to find it in a strange metal cast. So it was broken. Leaning against the bed were some crutches. I used them to get out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down at the table there talking.  
  
"Hey guys," I said as I sat down and joined them.  
  
"Hi Knuckles. Is your leg feeling better?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I'll live," I replied. "So what is this?" I asked as I gestured towards a machine sitting in front of me.  
  
"I am Metal Sonic 2," the machine said as it shook my hand.  
  
"I found him in a abandoned base. Apparently Eggman created him and then decided that he didn't want it," Sonic said  
  
"I was abandoned," Metal said quietly. I was surprised to see that this machine had so many living qualities.  
  
"So, now what do we do?" I asked. "We have a big badass warlock from the eleventh century blowing up islands, and all we have are a few measly gems. Correct me if I'm wrong," I said. OK, so I was in a bad mood. What do you expect when the Master Emerald has been stolen, Angel Island has been blown up, and I get my leg broken?  
  
Nobody spoke for awhile. Finally Garion broke the silence.  
  
"I think that Zeon lived somewhere in the mountains to the northwest. If we go there, we may learn something helpful that we could use when we confront him."  
  
"That's another question that I have. HOW are we going to confront him? History books say he resides in his own dimension, gathering energy until he attacks. Surely we can't attack him then, because he will be fully powered and expecting it. So we have to strike him when he is resting in his dimension. The problem is, how do we get there?" I questioned.  
  
"Let's just go look for his house for now, Knuckles," Sonic said. "We may find something there that will answer our questions."  
  
Everyone got up from the table and started walking towards the door. I joined them, and then realized that I wasn't using the crutches! How...  
  
"Looks like my invention worked," Tails said as he came back towards me and took off the cast.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's a device that protects broken bones and speeds up the recovery process, much more than a normal cast," Tails explained.  
  
My leg looked as good as new.  
  
"Thanks Tails," I said as I headed towards the door.  
  
"No problem, Knuckles," he said as he threw the cast onto the counter and followed me.  
  
Ten minutes later we were flying over the mountains, looking for any sign of Zeon's old house.  
  
"There!" Rolm said as he pointed at a bunch of stone blocks that were lined up on a hill.  
  
"Hold on!" Tails said as he piloted the plane towards the ruins.  
  
We landed next to the remains of Zeon's house and looked about eagerly for anything that we could use.  
  
"I got something!" I heard Garion shout. We ran over to where he was at and looked at a book he had picked up. He opened to the first page and I saw that it was written in a different language. I groaned.  
  
"Don't worry," Garion said. "I think I can still read it. Hmm... This appears to be Zeon's diary when we was a kid."  
  
"What does it say?" Rolm asked with eagerness.  
  
"It just seems like any normal diary," Garion replied. "I'm going to look at the last entry."  
  
He flipped through the pages and looked at the last page for a couple of seconds. Then he began to read out loud.  
  
"I do not know how I became so powerful. I am not sure if I was born this way or if my own anger has summoned it. I destroyed everyone in my path that night. However, in my own rage I had destroyed those who I had wanted to protect. I can't have that happen again. I have created a restraining belt that will limit my powers to half their velocity, but I haven't gotten around to putting it on yet. I feel like there is something I must do before I give up my power... I realize now that I could do almost anything with it. No, I don't think that I should put the belt on yet. There is many more things left to be done..."  
  
"Is that it?" I asked Garion.  
  
"Yes," he replied as he flipped through the blank pages in the back of the diary. "But let's look for that belt."  
  
For the next fifteen minutes we looked around for the belt. Finally, I heard Metal shout,  
  
"I think I've found it."  
  
We headed over to him and looked at a golden belt that had a huge black gem in the middle.  
  
"That must be it," Sonic said as he took the belt into his own hands.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Garion urged. "We don't know when or where Zeon is going to strike next!"  
  
"Right," I said as I ran towards the plane.  
  
"But how are we going to get to Zeon?" Rolm asked.  
  
"They say that sometimes when a large amount of energy is summoned into one spot, it may cause a hole to form between two dimensions," Garion replied. "If we head back to where Angel Island was, we may find a gate to dimension Z."  
  
"All right!" Tails shouted. "Next stop, Angel Ruins."  
  
On the way Garion taught Sonic how to use the Chaos Emeralds. Tails handed Sonic the two blue emeralds, and then handed the green and gray ones to Metal Sonic 2, who used them to improve his abilities. Rolm took the purple emerald and I took the belt. While they kept Zeon distracted, I was supposed to slip it on him from behind. Not an easy task, but I said I would try it.  
  
As the remains of Angel Island came into view, I began to wonder. Would our efforts end in vain?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Next chapter will be up on probably Sunday or Monday. As for now, I'm going to bed (haven't been feeling good lately).  
  
Until next Chapter! 


	8. Showdown!

Disclaimer: My own characters are multiplying! I own Metal Sonic 2 (I call him Metal for short), Garion, Rolm, and Zeon. I do not own the others.  
  
Onwards!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
I held the purple chaos emerald in my hand and stared at it. Would we be able to pull this off? How much of a chance did we have against Zeon?  
  
'But it doesn't matter,' I thought to myself. 'We must at least try, for the sake of the world.'  
  
"I see an opening!" Tails shouted, breaking my train of thought. I looked ahead of us to see a black hole in the sky above where Angel Island used to be.  
  
"Let's try to work together. Then we might actually stand a chance," Garion said.  
  
"Here we go!" Tails yelled as he fired the boosters.  
  
Inside of the hole, everything was black. A dull-purplish glow surrounded us, providing us with a little light, but for the most part we couldn't see anything. We walked forward for about a minute.  
  
"Ah. Back for more?" A voice said from ahead of us.  
  
"Zeon! You're going down!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"I'll never give up!" Tails added.  
  
"For the sake of the world..." Garion stated.  
  
"I'll kill you for controlling me!" I yelled.  
  
"Hand over the Master Emerald!" Knuckles demanded.  
  
"For my friends, who you have caused harm!" Metal finished as he began to hover with energy.  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHA! You fools are pathetic! I will crush you like the insects that you are!" Zeon boomed.  
  
"Bring it on!" Sonic taunted.  
  
"You can't be serious! You are challenging me? Why, I'll..." Suddenly he noticed something slip on his waist.  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
A few seconds earlier...  
  
I began to sneak slowly around to the back of Zeon while he was talking. Sonic provided me with the necessary time as I snapped the belt onto my enemy. He suddenly stopped talking and turned around to face me.  
  
"You pesky brat! You will die for that!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet!" Sonic yelled as he fired a bunch of ice missiles at Zeon's back. The missiles suddenly melted in the air as a fiery shield appeared on Zeon's back.  
  
"So, you want to die first?" Zeon taunted as he turned around again to face Sonic.  
  
"It's my turn now," Tails said as he fired a lightning bolt at Zeon. Zeon just shrugged off the blow and continued glaring at Sonic.  
  
I charged forward at Zeon's back and smashed him with my fists. My spikes dug into him as he howled in pain.  
  
"You little nuisance! I am taking care of you right now!" Zeon shouted as he turned around to face me again. He shot out a black orb of energy at me and it smashed me backwards. I lost consciousness...  
  
~~~~~ROLM  
  
I watched as Knuckles was smashed backwards and knocked out. I would have to watch out for that energy orb.  
  
"Combine your attacks! We have to use our numbers to our advantage!" Garion shouted as he shot a fireball at Zeon.  
  
'Wind helps the flame...' I remembered from my training. I shot out a blast of wind and watched as it connected with the fireball, enlarging it to about the size of a piano. The blast smashed into Zeon and when he shouted in pain I knew that the attack was a success.  
  
~~~~~TAILS  
  
"Tails! Let's try to do a combination!" Sonic said as he fired a stream of water at Zeon.  
  
"OK, Sonic!" I replied as I used as much lightning as I could onto the water. Sonic stopped sending the water at that moment and the electrified water smashed into Zeon, who fell to the ground and started shaking. "All right!"  
  
"You...little...fools," Zeon said slowly. Suddenly, he stood up with the Master Emerald in his hand. "Did you guys forget that the Master Emerald can stop the power of the Chaos Emeralds?" With that said, the Master Emerald began to glow.  
  
"Crud! None of our spells will work now!" Rolm said angrily.  
  
"Exactly! So NOW what are you going to do?" Zeon said with a smile as a shield of fire slowly surrounded him.  
  
Sonic used his Spin Dash attack to smash through the barrier and into Zeon.  
  
"Ouch! Man, that barrier is even worse than yours, Garion!" Sonic said as he started brushing ash off his body. "I'm not trying that again!"  
  
Zeon smiled. "You see, there is nothing you can do..."  
  
~~~~~METAL SONIC 2  
  
I fired my power laser directly into Zeon. It cut through his flame shield and smashed him backwards. I flew towards him and smashed him with a Homing Attack.  
  
"I HATE fireproof robots!" he shouted as I dodged his orb.  
  
I circled around him as he fired some more of his orbs at me. I fired my rocket launcher at him and watched as all my missiles hit their target. Zeon was blown backwards. I ran after him and fired my power laser right in front of him. He yelled in agony as the beam cut through him. I held my beam on him as he slowly fell to the ground. But he still wasn't dead. Damn! He was tough!  
  
~~~~~SONIC  
  
Wasn't Metal going to turn off his beam? Doesn't he know...?  
  
"Hey, Metal! Turn off your laser! You'll run out of energy if you use it for too long!" I warned.  
  
"Sonic, get out of here! I'm going to hold him here, get out with the others while you can!" Metal replied.  
  
"No! You're coming back with us!" I shouted.  
  
"No, Sonic! I'm the only one who can end this now..." Metal said. "Get out of here!"  
  
I ran and picked up Knuckles and ran towards the exit along with the others.  
  
"Metal, you better not mess up!" I shouted.  
  
"Don't worry about me! When Zeon is defeated, this dimension will collapse! Get out while you can!" he shouted after me.  
  
I put Knuckles into the back seat of the plane, and climbed into my own.  
  
"We're out of here!" Tails shouted as he guided the plane towards the exit.  
  
Suddenly I heard a huge explosion from behind us, and I turned around to see that a wave of fire was coming towards us!  
  
"Hurry Tails!" I yelled as the wave got closer and closer and...  
  
KA-BOOOOM!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Will our heroes survive from this ordeal? Or will they perish in Dimension Z?  
  
Find out tomorrow!  
  
Maybe I'm too evil... 


	9. How Did I Get Here?

Disclaimer: I do not... this is getting really boring...  
  
I do NOT own Sonic or other characters mentioned in this story EXCEPT Metal Sonic 2, Garion, Rolm, and Zeon.  
  
Next!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
~~~~~KNUCKLES  
  
I woke up to find myself on the beach. I looked around and saw a familiar looking shrine in the distance. I recognized the faint green glow of the Master Emerald inside. But no, it couldn't be...  
  
I looked down at my chest where Zeon's orb had nailed me. There wasn't even a mark. What was going on? I looked up to see Tails' plane flying above me. But didn't that plane crash when we escaped from Angel Island's tidal wave? What WAS going on? Tails landed the craft and got out along with Sonic, Rolm, and Garion.  
  
"Sonic," I said. "What's going on? What happened with Zeon?"  
  
"Knuckles, we were just about to ask you the same question!" Sonic stated as he scratched his head. "It's almost as if we got caught in a time warp or something.  
  
"The force of the explosion might've disrupted the flow of time..." Tails explained.  
  
I looked at Sonic, and then Tails. "What explosion?"  
  
"Metal Sonic 2 stayed behind to finish off Zeon while we tried to escape. As soon as Zeon fell, the whole dimension went with him. We are lucky to even be standing here right now," Tails said.  
  
"So, you guys beat him, then?" I asked. Sonic nodded.  
  
"What about Metal Sonic 2?" I questioned. "Don't you guys want to head over to his island and pick him up?"  
  
"That's the weirdest part about it. His island doesn't seem to exist," Garion replied.  
  
"We flew over where it was before, but it's not there! It doesn't help that it wasn't on the map to begin with," Rolm said.  
  
"I even hacked into Eggman's list of facilities. None of the ones listed are even relatively close," Tails added.  
  
"Man, this is weird," I replied. "It's as if it never existed..."  
  
"Well, maybe we should have my gray emerald touch the Master Emerald again," Rolm suggested. I nearly decked him one.  
  
"How would you like to fall down all those stairs?!" I shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok. It was only an idea," he said quietly.  
  
"That Metal Sonic 2 sure was brave," Tails stated.  
  
"Yeah," Sonic said. "But I'm sure that if he is still alive we are bound to run into him again at one time or another."  
  
"Well, Rolm and I really should get going," Garion interrupted. "We still have to return all those emeralds that you stole," he said as he looked at Rolm. Rolm only sighed.  
  
"Will you ever come back to visit?" Sonic asked.  
  
"To visit, no. Rolm and I have a lot of intense training to do yet. But if it's an adventure, count me in. I don't live too far away. Give me a call sometime, I'm in the phone book," Garion said with a grin.  
  
I suddenly remembered something. "What are you going to do with the green Chaos Emerald? Are you going to give it back to Eggman?" I asked as they all got into the plane.  
  
"Hell no! I'm gonna use it to power up my broken microwave," Garion said.  
  
I laughed as they took off and headed towards the horizon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
I have been feeling depressed lately because of lack of reviews... Cheer me up! If you read this far, review and make my day! :-)  
  
If really enjoyed this story, check out my other stories as well! I have two other Sonic Fanfics on this website, so go and check them out! They are called A True Ending and The Mysterious Satil.  
  
Keep an eye out for my future stories!  
  
They'll be here soon... 


End file.
